The present invention relates to a chucking mechanism in an optical disk drive.
Hitherto, optical disk drives have been utilized for reading data recorded on optical disks and writing data onto optical disks (refer to, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0239233). An optical disk drive has a turntable for rotating an optical disk. Among the optical disk drives, there are those having a chuck pulley which is so supported as to be movable in the direction of the axis of the turntable and which is being attracted toward the turntable by a magnetic force. The optical disk is gripped by the chuck pulley and the turntable, and is rotated together with the turntable.